Rebellion
by aschliing
Summary: The second child of King Irvin, Abbie is about to embark in a new journey that will help her discover who she is. Along the way she will experience heart-break, disappointments, love, etc... Read and find out all about it, and please don't forget to Review after you read.
1. Engagement

Prologue

Princess Jennifer Kreighton

And

Lord Jeoffrey Crane Engagement Party

She did not dare speak up against the king, for lack of respect is frown upon in this region and females aren't allowed to speak during ceremonial events. My wondering eyes fall upon Lord Crane's face and noticed as he sneered when my father announced my little sister's engagement. My sister's face illuminated as her name was mentioned, and I followed Lord Crane eyes as my sister gawked at the ring on her finger. He gazed at me for a while as if he was observing the room and as soon as he was confident that no one saw him he turned his attention toward the king.

I turned my head to catch sight of Lord Crane again but instead I realized he was already staring at me. He looked at me with mixture of pleased annoyance and persistent resolve. His impenetrable eyes, the unbending level and position of his face had been seared in my brain. I smiled politely and returned my attention back to my father, however he wasn't fooled he kept a keen eye on me. My father elegantly finished his speech and toasted to my sister Princess Jennifer Kreighton and Lord Jeoffrey Crane Engagement.

"The Waltz" he signaled the musicians.

The first one goes to my sister and her fiancée. My eyes followed them around the dance floor. The ballroom was grand, the moon was full, and the sky was blue with stars everywhere. Mother decided earlier on today to let the windows open for nights are always exhilarating this time of year. It was the beginning of autumn, leaves were beginning to fall, and the temperature had already started to change; nights were colder. Everyone joined in the second dance.

It's not hard to notice that I wasn't the most admired among the ladies, I wasn't interested in beautiful gowns nor was I interested in the latest gossip like most of the girls. I stayed alongside my brother, he was standing in the east side of the room next to an opened window, he didn't mind since I'm the only girl in this room who could understand the way he speaks. We talked about art until I was asked to dance by different gentlemen. My brother knew how I dislike dancing with the gentlemen of this court; he cut in my dance with one of the potential suitors. Lord Crane cuts in my dance with my brother a few minutes later.

"Miss Kreighton" he said in voice that could melt ice.

Although he was a great deal taller than I am, I somehow manage to reach his shoulder when one of the ladies collide with me to show how much she disliked the fact that I was asked to dance by Lord Crane.

"My apologies" Lady Katrina said

"Don't lose sleep over it, my lady" I said glaring at her back.

"Why would you say that if you know it was no accident" he said smiling

We waltz around for a long period of time and fortunately he noticed my exhausted face and asked me for a stroll in mama's garden.

"The kings' daughter mustn't embarrass her family by speaking her mind, my lord" I said answering his question. He had a peculiar look on his face but decided to brush away whatever was on his mind for he was smiling again.

"I enjoy your presence a great deal, Miss Kreighton"

"Please, let's not dispense ourselves with formality for I tire of calling you my lord" I said bringing a hand over my mouth. I was sure he was going to my father to state how discourteous my conduct had been, precisely like all the other lords that I offended. He was laughing when I turned around and he laughed harder when he saw my frightened expression.

"Please, don't freight yourself love, I don't disapprove of you speaking your mind, it's quite the contrary actually" he said taking a flower and placing behind my ears. "I quite enjoy it, it's refreshing from all the rehearse speech I've heard from the ladies tonight"

"Please sir, excuse my insolence, my mouth has a mind of its own"

"Call me Ichabod" he said taking my hand and kissing it. He turned around and found my chaperon behind us but a bit farther back. "And if my memory serves me right, you are Miss Abigail Kreighton"

"My family calls me Abbie"

"Pardon me for saying this but tonight I noticed you weren't among any of the ladies" he said taking the sit next to me on the tree swing.

I took the flower behind my ear and take each petal out as I explain to him the reason I stayed with my brother all night.

"I care neither for fashion nor for the latest gossip among those girls and they are too daft to carry a discussion on fine arts or a great book." I said turning to him and notice the small smile.

"Have you read any good ones lately?"

"Actually I…"

"Miss, it's time for bed" the chaperon who also happens to be my maid said

"Yes, thank you Maariah" I said getting up and mending to my skirts, "It was a pleasure Lord Crane"

"Likewise, Miss Kreighton" he said kissing my hand once again. "May I call on you sometimes?"

"Yes, sir that would be acceptable" I said watching him laugh while walking away. I felt ecstatic that he wanted to call on me, I laughed to myself again for it is not easy to find a gorgeous man who wanted to call on me after speaking me for a short while.

A/N

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Earth-Shadering

1

Two Months and Three Weeks Later

Princess Jennifer's Abduction

I have been eagerly awaiting Lord Crane call but regrettably it never arrived. I fancy myself being with him, I even beg off my other suitors. My sister said he was only being polite but I knew that it had to be more. My suitors never allow me to speak freely; they rarely let me speak at all. Lord Crane took no offense when I insulted him, on the contrary he found it amusing.

I relinquished the thought of waiting for him to call upon me, who am I jesting? As if the great Lord Crane would have any sort of interest in me.

We were in mama's garden having lunch when the maid announce a Lord Crane, my hope flared up again but it was his brother Jeoffrey coming to take his bride out.

"Darling, I presume you are ready to depart" he said after bowing to mama and papa and nodded his head my way as if I was of no importance. I feel so foolish for allowing myself to believe that Lord Crane could be fascinated with me as I am with him.

"My lord, there's a Miss Abigail here for you and she refuses to leave" Ralf said standing on his lord's study doorway.

"Ralf, Miss Abigail will have to leave, I requested the night off and I asked you to hold all my calls today" I said through gritted teeth without looking up.

"My lord, her garments are soaked and dirty from the rain, and she appears to be crying sir"

I stopped everything and rushed off to the sitting area. I walked in and my whole world spin at the sight of her standing there trembling.

"Abbie, darling what in the king's name are you doing here? It's the middle of the night and it's pouring hard" I removed my cloak and placed it around her shivering shoulders and she shivered harder when I drew her into my arms.

"I had no other alternative but to rush over here" she said through quivering teeth. I carried her to my study, set her on the large chair. I place a glass of brandy in her shaking hands which stopped after a few sips.

"Thank you for your generosity and I'm deeply sorry for barging into your home at this time at night and trust me it was against my better judgment." She mumbled with eyes glued to the floor.

I kneeled in front of her and caught her eyes with a fresh set of tears. "I thought we had gotten pass the formality"

"My lord, I'm sorry again"

"Abbie, why can't you look me in the eyes? Have I done something to upset you darling? I am deeply sorry if I have"

"No my lord" this time I cut her off and yanked her into my arms but her eyes were still facing downward.

"Tell me how we got to this, how is it that you are only referring to me as your lord and how is it that you can't look me in the eyes."

"My sister has been kidnapped and I rushed over here because it's been two days and still no words from the private investigators daddy hired and I know you are the best"

"What is it I'm supposed to do?" I said as if I was uninterested in the matter and went back to my desk and continue writing.

"I told daddy to hire you but he said you weren't listed and if you're not listed than you aren't a real investigator."

"I am a real one I just don't do it for money, it's more of a hobby really"

"Then can you help find my sister?"

"Listed private investigators don't allow unlisted ones to help as you say"

"Don't tell me that, you would find a way if that is what you really desired" she said coming to stand in front of my desk.

"And my dear, you would know that how?"

"Can you help or not?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you, you're the king's daughter and he has the best investigators, if they can't find her, then there is nothing an unlisted investigator like me can do, now is there?"

"Can you at least pretend to care?"

"Care, like you cared about our chemistry? You moved on to another suitor, a better one I heard" I finally said what's been eating at me.

"What was I supposed to do when you didn't call on me like you said you would? I waited for two months for you to call on me, you didn't even care to" she yelled but she stopped when I jumped up and walked around to where she was standing.

"Excuse-me, I left a note the night after the engagement party, your sister ensured me you would get the note, darling I would never have abandon my, I mean you without any explanation."

"And why on all that is good and holy wouldn't I get it?" she paced from left of the room to the right.

"Darling, language please but I don't know, you will have to ask your sister what she did with the note."

"Oh my lord what a marvelous thought, I will simply head on home and question my sister as to why I never receive a letter, was it? That you said you gave to her, but my lord I regrettably have to remind you that my sister has been abducted." I had half a thought to put over my knee and paddle her behind.

"Abbie, I will not tell you again to watch your language" I said lifting my head up from what I was writing. "I not will go and look for your sister simply because you ask me to, put in a formal request and I will answer it in two to three weeks"

"Are you making a mockery out of me? You've got to be pulling on my leg, this isn't a matter of joking my lord, my sister had been abducted, and I rode a horse to your dwelling to ask for your assistance; you tell me to put in a formal request"

"Darling, I understand the gravity of the situation, but there are proper procedures of handling these types of occurrences, and as much that I would like to circumvent it all, I simply cannot."

She threw the glass she was holding at my head, I avoided it easily and walk to her and grab both of her hands in mine. "You are gorgeous when you are mad pet, but I can't bend the system, not even for someone as breathtaking as you"

"You are not the only private sleuth in these regions" she said between close teeth.

I laugh. "Sleuth, pet you do me great injustice; I believe the term you are looking for is investigator"

"What is the difference?"

"One doesn't require you to be old" I laugh again as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You are exasperating"

"One of my greatest qualities" I snake my arms around her waist and bring her to me. "You'll learn soon enough.

"I came here for your assistance in my sister's case and you've assured me that you will not help, there is nothing left to say, I bid you a good night my lord" she detach herself from my arms with ease, try to head in the direction of my door.

"What will you do?" I stop myself from following her.

She turns and smiles at me for a brief moment. "I believe Lord Luke will be more than happy to aid me"

I lunge for her arm which she moved out of my reach. "Yes My lord"

"You would not to this to me, instead of requesting for my help formally, you have decided to betray me"

"Betray you? And how am I doing that, this is a matter of great importance to me and you refused to get involve, you leave me no other alternative, you do realize there is not an abundance of options for me, father refuses to listen to me because you are not listed, you are no different from him, talking to me about proper protocol when my sister's life is in danger as we speak; Luke will go to hell and back to help me" she laughs. "Makes me wonder why I didn't go to him in the first place"

"You are an obstinate woman, you simply won't listen to reason" I grab her this time, pushing her against the wall with no space between us, I place my hand alongside of her face. "Pet, I cannot protect you if there are no proper papers for this; I can't just grab you and go looking for your sister, that's simply isn't the way it works"

"Two to three weeks? Ichabod that's too long of a time, her trail grows cold as we speak; I fear we may never find her" she lays her head on my shoulder and the tears started to pour.

"Come now sweetheart, where did all your faith in me go?" I said smile at her using my name for the first time instead of her lord.

"You will help me"

"I was always going to help, and I will handle the paper work, no more tears now pet, where are you residing? In the palace I hope"

"No I stay at my mansion"

"You father allowed that"

"No suitors would marry me for my lack of feminism, and I've grown tired of waiting, I am past the marrying age, so he allowed me to live on my own; providing that I have a chaperon and my own staff of course."

"How are you paying for it?" I let curiosity get the better of me.

She laughs and dries her tears. "My inheritance was given to me and my lands were release to me as well. I own all the inns, pubs, and rags in the east and west region."

"You fell in the self-supporting act"

"After serious considerations of the act, making sure there aren't any loopholes that requires me to take a husband"

"Aren't there any?"

"Not to my knowledge, I am free to do as I please to a certain limit"

"What did the queen had to say about the oldest leaving"

"She was mad but later accepted it as father did too, I am past the marrying age, and it isn't as if I refuse to marry, I am simply lacking suitors"

"Are you happy pet?"

"Some days are better than others, but I presumed it would be this way" she said pulling away and walking to the window. "When do we leave?"

"In three days" I said shuffling papers around looking for the documents she needed to read and sign. "I have papers for you to sign"

"Yes, I gathered there would be, I have enough time to talk to father and mother" she started removing my cloak from her shoulders.

"Keep it, it drizzle still outside" I said coming to her side.

"Thank you my lord for everything" she lowered her head.

"I prefer Ichabod from you" I said bringing her attention back to her calling me by my name. She had the good grace to look embarrass.

"I will see you in three days' time Ichabod" she said moving to kiss my cheek. She then proceeds for the door and before I blinked she was gone.

A/N

Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review, if you are reading my story, please review and let me know what you like about it. Thank you


	3. Princess Abigail Kreighton

2

Year 1781

The king's Daughter Return

There's nothing more despairing then being lied to by the person you trusted the most. In three days' time I returned to Lord Crane's home to leave with him so that we can go retrieved my sister as planned but instead of him I found his butler waiting for me with a note saying that he had left the day that I asked for his help.

It has been three months since he last wrote to father saying he found my sister and he needed my father to call off the other investigators that was hired because they will be more harm than good to my sister's safety. During those three months I tried to see it all from his point of view, I tried with everything that is within me to try not to feel betrayed but as my mother and father always point out, I let my emotions get the better of me often. Part of me can sit back and sees it from his point of view and the other part wants to show him how scandalous I can be. My father received a letter from Lord Crane, telling him that he was coming home with my little sister and it was only one day voyage by carriage.

Preparation was made for the return of my sister, my father planned a big banquet in my sister's honor and safe return and honoring the heroic action of Lord Ichabod Crane, who apparently took it upon himself to find my sister. I knew that it wouldn't seem proper for him to mention that I was the one who went to him for help but I can help but feel slighted that he was taking credit for something that I clearly asked him to do. That wasn't my issue, as long as my little sister is back and on her way to being married, I was fine.

I woke up early that day to prepare for the banquet. The sun was shining up high, which always come through my bedroom window in the morning, the light morning breeze was blowing against my curtains as I walked over to look outside. The house that I inherited was nothing compare to the palace but it was my own piece of nirvana. My bedroom overlooked a garden that I had made last summer in the anticipation of me inheriting this house. The smell of fresh ginger and herbs in the morning always put me in a good mood and let my trouble flew away. If only for a second, then everything came rushing back with vengeance when I remember where I have to be this morning. I called my maid to help with my morning routines. As I finished getting ready I heard horses pulling a carriage out front, not ten minutes later my brother came to my room.

"Morning brother, I can't image why you are here, because I remember telling you that I was going myself" I said next to him while he was sitting on the sofa after kissing my cheek.

"Now what kind of a big brother would I be to not accompany you to our sister's banquet?"

I looked at him. "A terrible one, you know father when it comes to Jennifer"

"Do I, he has to do it big for her"

"I can already hear mother's little comments"

"Try not to let it get to you"

"At least the attention will be on her"

"Where she wants it to be"

I laugh and he smiles. "You were always my favorite, abs"

"And you, mine Cor" I said putting my head on his shoulder

"Let us leave before we are late, you know how much mother hates that, especially to an event she plans, we have to put up our united front, but I warn you to not leave my side, I fear that there is bad news waiting for us"

"Yes, I've been having that feeling for three weeks now" I said letting him lead me to the carriage waiting outside. Once we got in he asked the question that's been burning him.

"How are things with Lord Crane?"

"Sorry brother, there's nothing between Lord Crane and I"

"You were telling me how fascinated he was with you"

"I was mistaken"

"Was the mistake on your part or his, please don't see this as a betrayal, perhaps he had your best interest at heart"

"I doubt it brother, the Lord was simply not interested in me, and it's high time I stop dreaming and rejoin the real world, please change the subject"

"How are your plans for the tasks force coming along?"

"Father finally signed off on it, granted now I have to report to him each month and the cases he brings to us are to be made priority" I said holding on to the handle bar with the carriage me a turn for the driveway that leads to the palace.

"But you are in charge of it" he said looking at me smiling. "I am so proud of you abs, fighting for justice, who would have thought that my little sister would be so amazing, it's a pity no man as asked you to marry them."

"Maybe a blessing because I can't think of any man who let their wives get in to that line of business, I am excited to carry a firearm though" I said and he laughs as he exited the carriage.

"You never cease to amaze me abs" he held out his hand to me and help me out.

"There's my darlings" I heard as I saw mother coming toward us as we walk through the great hall. Father was talking to some state officials when I looked around for him.

"Mother, good morning" I said

"Morning Abbie, I trust that you had a good night sleep knowing that your sister is home safe"

"The best, mother" I said looking Corbin's lips twisting upward.

"Corbin, my darling boy, where is your wife?"

"Good morning, mother"

"Of course it's a good morning, my youngest is home safely, now where is your wife, this is a family matter she should be here" she said as a matter of fact.

"I agree mother but the sickness of mornings were getting to her she could not make it out of bed this morning"

"The poor darling, of course I understand, give her my best"

"As do I always, but one of these days you have to come over mother and do so in person, only Abbie comes to visit"

"Well, your father and I have a kingdom to rule, only Abbie has the time…"

Mother, it looks like father is looking for you, pardon the interruption, it looks important" Corbin said before she could finish the sentence but she didn't need to finish it for me to know where she was going with it.

"We're about to present your sister, come on you two" she said heading toward where my father was standing.

"Sorry"

"No need, I am used to it" I said walking next to him with my head held up high. We walked up to where father was, he shook Corbin's hand and hug him, and he pulled me in a hub and kissed my cheeks. My father never has problems expressing how much he loves us in public but don't let it fool you, his favorite child is known to everyone who's close enough to us to know.

* * *

My father stepped forward on the platform that held the throne and the crowd silenced.

"People of Sleepy Hollow, we gathered here to today to celebrate the return our princess, Lady Jennifer Kreighton back to her home safely." He said moving aside for my sister to come from behind the curtain that I've never seen before, mother really did go all out. My father was standing center stage, with my mother at his right, and my brother at his left and I at my brother's left. My sister came out with a big smile to hug my father. She moved to stand next to me still smiling and waving, not at all like someone who was kidnapped. It always amazed me when she's able to do that, never let my father or mother see the real angry person behind her façade. My father nodded her head to us and she came over to hug Corbin, and then threw herself in my arms literally. I know what I sounded like when I said my father loves our sister more than us but that doesn't stop us from loving her at all, our issue is with father not Jenny. She held on tight to me.

"I don't care what Lord Crane said I know that you're the one who sent him to find me" she whispered. What did I tell you? There's more to my sister than meets the eyes. I kissed her forehead and pulled her away and position her next me while still holding on to her hand. I saw a real smile on my mother's face for the first time since we walked in.

Everybody quieted down so that my father can finish talking. "The man that went to recue my daughter is none other than Lord Ichabod Crane and he's here today with his fiancée, Lady Katrina Washington." My world literally turned dark for a minute and I felt my sister grabbed my hands harder to keep me from reacting. I kept my eyes forward and continued to listen as my father went on talking about the great influence of Lady Katrina has on the community.

Well as always it seems as the king has been misinformed, Lady Katrina Washington isn't nothing more than a gossip queen, a lying, manipulating, back-stabbing, two-face conniving bitch. She has been spreading rumors that I have multiples lovers so that she can step in and be Lady Katrina Crane, she's sadly mistaken though, because she will be nothing more than Katrina Washington if I have anything to say about it, and I do.

I turned back to my father's babbling to intercept his last words about how I should say a few word. This is where I wished that my father knew me better because if he could read my eyes like my sister and brother are doing, he would know not to give me freedom of speech. Nevertheless, the king asks you to speak, you speak. I let go off Jenny's hand and smile at Corbin, stepped up in front of platform, and smile without giving a glance to our apparently guests of honor.

"People of sleepy Hollow, it is a great joy to have our princess back into the bosom of her family, she was greatly not only by her family, her fiancée, but she was missed by the people of this great town. Please, let us raise our glasses in welcoming her back where she belongs, and where she will stay if I have anything to say about it; and I do" I said going back to hug Jenny hard as the people cheered.

"Nice, Abbie, you are learning to curve your anger" she whispered in my ear

"You have no idea how much I want to throw her off this platform"

"Don't worry her fifteen minute in the spotlight won't last because now that I'm back, it will be back on me" she said smiling while pulling away.

"Where it should be" I bowed down smiling and Jenny laughed. Corbin took my hand and led me down the platform to go somewhere quiet.

As Corbin and I strolled through the garden quietly looking at the sun above us, it's quite unusual for the sun to be out this time of year but we loved it nonetheless, the flowers were unfolding to feed from it, the bird were bathing in it, even the trees somehow look better in it.

"I congratulate you Abs, quite a speech" he said bowing before me smiling. "You really are the loveliest of them all, astounding really is the word" he said standing straight in front of me, looking at me.

I smiled slowly. "Oh brother, this is only the beginning, this was simply the opening move, and granted a strong one, but this game of chess the Lady has started is far from over. I am Princess Abigail Kreighton, daughter of King Irvin and Queen Cynthia Kreighton, the first to ruled Sleepy Hollow for over fifty years, it's time I showed that Baron's daughter who she is up against." I said looking at with a determination that I haven't felt before.

Corbin smiled. "You sound like grandmother"

"Well, I was closest to her out of all three of us"

"She would say, you are strong Abbie, you just don't have a purpose, but when you find it" he said pausing.

We both finish it at the same time. "No hierarchy could even stand in your way, Nzuri" We end up laughing because we knew if grandmother was alive she would say exactly that.

"Any advice for me before I take on Baron Washington's daughter?" I asked moving toward the entrance.

"Be the Abbie that grandmother and I know you to be, and please make her cry for my wife"

"Done and done"


End file.
